


Praise

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Older Nico and Nozomi, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Nozomi discovers that her girlfriend has a very particular turn on, and it's the secret to getting a reaction out of her in bed.





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a seven day series of fics to celebrate the launch of the Studio Coattails patreon.

Sex with Nico hadn’t been exactly what Nozomi had expected.

Not to say that she didn’t enjoy it, of course. It was, in fact, even better than she imagined on that front, and she’d imagined it a lot. What had been surprisingly, though, was that Nozomi had found herself mostly on the receiving end when it came to making love.

In most aspects of life, Nozomi would consider herself… hm. What was a good way to put it? More in control? The active partner? The one who wore the pants in the relationship? Nico certainly could be bossy, but Nozomi felt that generally she got Nico to do what she wanted more than the reverse. It was something she worried about from time to time, that Nico found her too demanding, or was sick of her always being so needy. Maki assured her that Nico “needed someone to stop her doing stupid stuff all the time” and that she “never really sounded mad when she complained about it”, which was… less than comforting, really. Regardless, Nozomi would say that she had Nico somewhat “handled”. And even if she was anxious about it sometimes, it was cute how obvious Nico was, and how easy it was to nudge her in one direction or another.

But in the bedroom, it was completely different.

On the night that they first made love, Nozomi was a nervous wreck. Her mind was swamped with anxieties, bouncing around her head and assaulting her with questions. What if she did something wrong and Nico got mad? What if she accidentally hurt her? What if once they’d taken their clothes off, Nico was repulsed by her body?

Well, it turned out that she _certainly_ didn’t need to worry about the last point. Nozomi had taken a shower right before, stalling under the water and working up her courage. When she came out, and dropped her towel in a way that she hoped was seductive enough to cover her hands trembling a little, Nico had been all over her in an instant. Her hands seemed like they were everywhere as she kissed Nozomi so passionately it was dizzying, her tongue diving into Nozomi’s mouth as her fingertips danced over her body. Before Nozomi could even get her bearings again, Nico had pushed her onto the bed and  her mouth had joined her hands in travelling Nozomi’s body, and Nozomi’s brain had taken a back seat for a little while.

After a _long_ time and more than one orgasm on Nozomi’s part, Nico had finally collapsed on the bed next to Nozomi, who hadn’t been in any position to move for a little while.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for _so_ long,” Nico had said triumphantly.

“I... hope it was worth the wait, Niccochi…” Nozomi had managed, faintly.

It wasn’t until the next morning that Nozomi realized that she hadn’t laid a finger on Nico. That hadn’t been the case after that first night, but a certain tone had been set. Nico played with Nozomi to her heart’s content, and Nozomi didn’t do much more but sit back and enjoy herself. As much as she loved the feeling of Nico’s hands and lips on her, and as wonderful as her orgasms were, she couldn’t help but find it a little frustrating.  It was just so one sided. Nozomi _tried_ to reciprocate, she really did, but Nico never seemed that into it. In fact, Nozomi suspect that Nico had faked an orgasm once or twice just to get that part of sex over with and get back to touching Nozomi.

She was starting to worry that she was just too inept to please Nico, and the anxiety was eating at away her.

That was when something strange had happened. They were making love again, and Nozomi was taking the chance to try and pay Nico back. She had been concerned that she might not be able to get into it, with how much she’d been fretting about it and whether her performance was good enough, but her fears had been unfounded. No matter how scared she was, seeing Nico lying on the bed there beneath her was enough to chase everything else from her mind.

“You’re beautiful, Niccochi,” she murmured, as she ran her finger gently across Nico’s slit. Suddenly, Nico sucked in a breath and twitched, hissing under her breath. Nozomi paused, raising an eyebrow in surprise. It was a much stronger reaction that she’d gotten before, and it wasn’t exactly intense stimulation. She repeated the motion experimentally, but Nico’s reaction this time was more muted, like Nozomi had been expecting. So what had…

Wait.

“Niccochi,” she whispered into Nico’s ear. “You’re so cute.”

Nico let out a whimper and shivered as Nozomi gently stroked her pussy with the tip of a finger.

 _Oh my god_. Nozomi thought, trying to keep the grin off her face. She’d found the key. The secret, hidden component to pleasing her previously cold lover. And now that she _had_ , she fully intended to pay Nico back for the previous nights.

“I love your voice, Niccochi,” she said quietly, as she slowly started to rub faster. “Let me hear more of it. It’s so pretty.”

“A-Ah…” Nico managed, bucking her hips and leaning her head back. “K-Knock that off, it’s embarrassing.”

“You don’t need to be embarrassed, Niccochi,” Nozomi cooed. “You’re the universe’s number one girlfriend, aren’t you?”

Nico whined, and Nozomi paused for a moment. “Aren’t you? Come on, tell me.”

“Y-Yes…” Nico mumbled, flushing a deep red and covering her face with her arms.

“Good girl,” Nozomi said, and slipped a finger inside Nico. Nico mewled, a reaction that Nozomi had only _dreamed_ of getting before this evening. “Your pussy is so soft and warm, Niccochi. It feels so good.”

Nico moaned as Nozomi started to move slowly, and then started panting as Nozomi sped up. All the while, Nozomi kept up a constant stream of whispered compliments, her mouth only inches from Nico’s ear.

“You’re so wonderful.” “I love how you look when I’m fucking you.” “You’re such a good girl, Niccochi.” Line after line, without even a pause between them. They jumped to Nozomi’s lips so easily. Of course they would- they were things she’d always wanted to say. Things she’d stopped herself saying, afraid that they were too sappy, afraid that Nico would roll her eyes at them, afraid Nico would push her away. Well, she certainly wasn’t pushing Nozomi away now. In fact, she was clinging tightly to her, shaking like a leaf as Nozomi thrust her fingers into her.

“Ah… Nozomi… Nozomi!” Oh yes, now Nozomi was _sure_ that Nico had at least partially faked her orgrams before. She’d never heard Nico’s voice like this, fighting for air as she gasped and squirmed.

“I’m getting so wet listening to you, Niccochi,” Nozomi whispered. “You’re so sexy.”

“Nozomiiiiii,” Nico whined.

“Niccochi,” Nozomi said, her voice soft and loving. “I want to see the look on your face as you finish. Show me how hot you are when you’re cumming for me.”

That, it seemed, was enough to push Nico over the edge. She cried out and tightened around Nozomi’s finger, convulsing as she came all over Nozomi’s hand. Nozomi felt an overwhelming sense of triumph as Nico flopped down onto her back, panting and twitching a little from the aftershocks.

“Good girl,” Nozomi murmured, and Nico flushed again. Her arms, which had fallen back to sides, returned to covering her face.

“Stop saying that…” she mumbled.

“Oh? You seem to like it, though,” Nozomi said. She could barely contain her joy. She’d _finally_ found a way to please Nico. It was such a huge load off her shoulders, she felt like she could practically float up to the ceiling.

“Shut up,” Nico mumbled. “It’s embarrassing. It’s not supposed to be like this.”

“What do you mean, Niccochi?” Nozomi asked, frowning. All her anxiety came back in a rush, the weight that she’d only just gotten rid of crashing down on her again. Nico shouldn’t be upset after that. Had Nozomi done something wrong? Had she been too forceful? It looked like Nico had enjoyed it, but just because her _body_ had liked it didn’t mean she had.

“It’s lame,” Nico muttered. “I’m supposed to be the cool one in bed, okay?”

“What?” Nozomi asked, bewildered.

Nico let out a huff and sat up, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away. “Look. Most of the time, you’re always dictating everything.”

Nozomi froze. Had she really been right all along? Did Nico really hate that Nozomi was the one in control? Had her control in the bedroom been her taking out her frustration on Nozomi’s body?

No, it couldn’t be that. Nico was too gentle and too loving or it to be out of spite or aggression. Whatever Nico felt, Nozomi was sure of that, at least.

“And I don’t _mind_ you being in control,” Nico continued. “But…”

She let out a sigh and looked back at Nozomi, her face still flushed. She looked a little cross, but more than that, she looked embarrassed. Ashamed.

“In the bedroom, I get to do something for _you_ for a change, okay? I get to just make you feel good.” She turned away again, frowning. “But now I’m just letting you take care of me. Again. And on top of that, I showed you a lame side of myself.” She laughed bitterly. “I mean, come on. Praise? What kind of egomaniac gets off on that?”

“You don’t have to be ashamed of it, Nico,” Nozomi said, pulling her into a hug. “I was happy.”

Nico stiffened in her arms, but Nozomi continued. “Whenever we made love… I was always a little scared that I wasn’t doing a good job. Worried that you weren’t enjoying yourself.”

“Whether I was enjoying myself isn’t important,” Nico grumbled.

“It’s important to _me_ ,” Nozomi said. “I love you. I want you to feel good too.”

Nico stared at her, and then frowned a little and looked down. “No fair,” she mumbled. “You can’t say that _now_.”

“What?” Nozomi asked, and then realization dawned. “Oh.”

They’d never actually said “I love you” before. Sure, they’d knew they cared for each other, and they’d said things _like_ that, but they hadn’t ever said “I love you” completely unqualified before.

“...I mean it, Nico,” Nozomi said, pulling Nico closer. After a moment of hesitation, Nico hugged her back. “I do love you. And I do want you to feel good.”

“...even if I have an embarrassing fetish?” Nico asked quietly.

“Even then.” Nozomi grinned. “After all, it’s not like I have to say anything that isn’t true.”

“Oh, shut up,” Nico grumbled, but she didn’t really sound upset anymore.  “I love you too. For some reason.”

“‘For some reason’? That’s cruel, Niccochi. What happened to my good girl?”

“Don’t even _start_ with that.”


End file.
